


2x6x13 Micro Ficlets, Prompts and Drabbles

by RhysTalCernunnos



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Care and Feeding of your braided demon, M/M, My favorite OT3, Other, Spoiling of Duo Maxwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/pseuds/RhysTalCernunnos
Summary: Just a way for me to keep all my little micro Ficlets, prompts and Drabbles together.





	2x6x13 Micro Ficlets, Prompts and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as  
> rhysgalentalcernunnos.  
> You can find all the asks/prompts under "ask" if you do the search on my blog.  
> Feel free to send as many as you want. But remember, please be patient with me. It may take some time for me to answer. But I WILL eventually answer.  
> Since I have no life. LOL

2x6x13 Micro fic prompt for Talliya

 

They were all a pile of tangled limbs, sweaty bodies and panting breaths. Not that Duo could complain, even as he was all but squished as he was between the ginger haired titan and the Platinum blonde viking throwback. But…. His body, namely his stomach had other ideas…. And it let out a rumbled complaint if being neglected. Two pairs of blue eyes in two different shades opened and stared at him incredulously. Duo grinned sheepishly.  
“What? All this fun has made me hungry “ He explained as if he shouldn’t have had to.  
It was at that moment Pagan brings in a try loaded with fruits, crackers, cheeses and sliced meats.  
Zechs was luckily quick enough to toss a sheet over their unmentionables while Duo pops up with a happy cry of, “Food.” Zechs and Treize shake their heads in amusement.  
“The cook says 'linner' will be ready in half an hour, Sirs.” Pagan said, unaffected by the state all three of them seemed to be in.  
“Thank you, Pagan. You may go. We will be down in half an hour.” Zechs replied as he accepted the tray while Treize distracted Duo with a kiss to keep from hearing Duo declare his undying love and devotion for the butler, they knew Pagan also appreciated that.  
Pagan gives a short and quick bow before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Treize then looked at Zechs with a bemused glance.  
“I think we have spoiled him.” Treize states, Zechs knew he was talking about Duo.  
“I think we don’t spoil him enough when he still tries to declare his undying love and devotion to Pagan.” Zechs replied, just before the two of them took turns hand feeding their hungry petite demon with a seemingly bottomless pit for a stomach, when they weren’t teasingly using Duo as their own personal plate.

 

-End of transmission


End file.
